


Ice

by oneiriad



Category: Norse Mythology -- Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you need to know the plural of Apocalypse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

The snow-covered landscape is eerily silent.

In the distance, a huge wolf is fighting with a jaguar, fragments of gold falling behind them as a trail, too far away for the noise to reach the man - well, man-shaped being - standing on the hilltop.

Sam tears his gaze away and resumes climbing, mindful of where he places his hands and feet, trying not to think what might happen if one of the frozen bodies isn't quite as frozen as the rest, if it were to reach out and...

He finds himself climbing faster.

Finally reaching the top, he spares a look back at the fighting beasts, before drawing his coat tight around him and stepping up to Lucifer's side.

The devil doesn't seem to notice him. All his attention is focused on something in his hand.

Sam steps closer, carefully, and looks, then finds himself having the oddest urge to pat the devil's shoulder. To offer comfort.

In the hand, completely still, lies a single locust, perfectly covered in ice.


End file.
